Time to Come Home
by Rachelle1979
Summary: Vanished after the defeat of voldemort Harry Potter now has a family a sister with her husband. Dumbledore has asked him to come home. Will be HP/SS.
1. Default Chapter

I own everything it's all mine!!!! Oh wait maybe that's just in my dreams "Sigh" Everyone can hope right. All 

rights and original characters except Jazzy and Bill thier all mine, belong to that wonderful JKR. I'm just hoping 

to play with them for a little while. 

My first fanfic please be kind if it is too horrible then I probably won't continue. 

All reviews welcome flames or good. 


	2. Damn! They found me

Okay, due to requests, I tried to fix the grammar problems and make it easier to read. I think I have a beta on the line so hopefully then someone who has a clue about at that stuff will be able to fix it. Hope you like the story! I also added in the suggestion for the last couple of sentences from Minerva-Snape-Dumbledor, hope you don't mind.  
  
Time to Come Home.  
  
Chapter 1:  
  
Evan James enjoyed his life. He owned a bar with his sister and brother in law, Taught martial arts classes three times a week at a local dojo 3 times a week, and also worked for the Am. Ministry of magic Dept of Mysteries during the day, but he didn't like to talk about that and only would in the three's joint secure office upstairs. He lived with his sister and her husband about the bar in a spacious apt. with 6 bedrooms 3 baths, a nice kitchen and living area but it definitely didn't look that big from the outside.  
  
Jazzy his sister and her husband Drake were two of the few people who really knew him and had his absolute trust. Drake however, understood far better than Jazzy the need to die and be completely reborn as another person preferably in a place far away thanks to both of their respective childhoods. Although to be completely fair neither of them had ever really had the chance to be children.  
  
His sister Jasmine, Jazzy for short is a stunning redhead with deep brown eyes. That he'd found quite by accident while walking down the street and running into to her knocking both of them over while also triggering a sibling bonding spell their mother had put on them when she was sending Jazzy off to live with some Am. Cousins until the danger with Voldemort passed. While her little brother was too young to be sent off just yet. Every one had assumed since she had left that Halloween day on a muggle plane, that she had been killed as well and no trace of her body being left anywhere.  
  
Drake her husband of 2 years and friend of Evans for quite awhile was approx. '6' Feet tall with light brown hair and light green eyes. Evan himself had changed a lot as well his unruly dark brown hair grown to his shoulders with bluish-green eyes around '6,2' and nicely muscular frame not bulky but definitely toned and an unblemished forehead thanks to muggle makeup and a nicely done wand less glamour that was luckily untraceable. While Drake had permanently changed his eye color Evan wasn't willing to give up one of the few things he's inherited from his mother so he compromised thanks to muggle color contact lenses.  
  
Evan walked into his bar and glanced around out of habit sizing everyone up. Feeling nothing disturbing he smiled as he greeted the regular patrons of the bar and his staff. He took his spot behind the bar, everyone was gearing up for the usual Friday night festivities. The house band "Never Die" was already warming up for the night. He estimated about 2 hours before the place really started hopping and decided after the day he'd had he really needed a shower. He spun around and lifted Jazzy as she snuck up behind him twirling her around of her feet.  
  
"It's going to be a good night big sis, I can feel it. You gonna dance with me tonight and give me a challenge?"  
  
"Laughing, Please I'll dance you into the ground Evan James."  
  
Turning to the regulars, "You hear that guys I think the lady is challenging me what do you think?"  
  
Knowing their cue since this was a regular occurrence, they started placing bets on who the winner would be. While this particular challenge happened often the winner always varied.  
  
"Jazzy, I believe were becoming predictable were going to have to change our routine a bit."  
  
Jacob a burly rugged man taking the bets being placed answered them . "Predictable maybe, but, you two always have a surprise or three up your sleeves."  
  
Jazzy laughed. "I believe we will have to change our act Evan. They know us too well, we got to spice it up a little."  
  
Everyone at the bar laughed and cringed at that. Some remembering the last time she said something like that everyone had woken with a killer head ache the next day not having any clue how they had managed to get home but, in contrast had a startling memory of the stupid antics they'd preformed the night before.  
  
"Unhand my wife man be lucky you her brother or I might get jealous." Drake yelled as he entered the bar from their apt. upstairs.  
  
"Here she's all yours I already gave her away once to you how come she keeps coming back. I'll gladly give her away again maybe this time she'll stay with you."  
  
"Hey!!" (Knocking him upside the head)  
  
"Ouch. Damn did I say that out loud. I'm sorry really, really sorry."  
  
"You'd better be little brother!" she replied menacingly.  
  
Muttering to Drake. "Man don't get her angry because I'm not taking her back."  
  
"I heard that Evan James and you'll pay for that!"  
  
Slipping through the door to their apt. just in time to hear a loud thump on the door. Laughing he went upstairs for his shower. Completely missing the owl that had dropped off a letter on the kitchen table in very familiar green ink.  
  
Showered and changed he walked back down to the bar for the beginning of the crowd rush for the liquor bottle show. Evan waited a beat and nodded to Joe to be ready to duck out of the flying, spinning and tossed liquor bottles. (Think cocktail with tom cruise) the said in a loud now as he ducked in grabbing a bottle mid air with perfect timing. Thanks Joe he called as the began a spectacular display tossing and twirling the bottles back and forth making everyone's drinks. All three so caught up they missed the entrance of the 2 men one very old man with long hair and one dark man with shoulder length hair and a menacing glare for everyone. But minutes later all three looked up as their boss from their other job walked in and push his way to the bar with a smile and a wave. They had his usual drink ready and waiting before he made it to his seat that Jacob always managed to save for him. They each gave a quick hi to him as he sat and they went on with the show.  
  
Bill turned to Jacob and asked. "So who's favorite for the contest tonight?"  
  
"Jazzy by a long shot man you want in?"  
  
"Yeah, give me 20 on Evan."  
  
"Your gonna lose but sure!"  
  
"We'll see about that."  
  
Evan and Jazzy exchanged smiles as they heard this and looked for their replacements Rita and John were standing by to take over with a nod they both swung out of the bar as the others stepped in with ease and took over. The 2 men who had slipped earlier were approaching the bar right as they had left. Taking seats next to Jacob on the other side.  
  
"What's this I hear of bets?" The old man asks curiously.  
  
"Their weekly dance contest you want in?"  
  
"Why not give me 10 on the boy."  
  
"Your gonna lose man Jazzy's hot tonight she's gonna wipe the floor with Evan."  
  
"Evan?"  
  
"Yeah, Evan James owner of the bar along with his sister and her husband Drake. Drake's the guy right there he pointed behind the bar."  
  
Drake who had turned to catch a bottle flying at him from Rita saw the two men and whispered to himself. "Shit!" He caught the bottle with out missing a beat and turned to his boss Bill with a nod and whispered. "Stay tonight we'll need your help."  
  
In complete understanding Bill nodded back with a question. "How much do you think they know?"  
  
"Me and Jazzy probably nothing although that's probably due the fact they found my dead body and don't know she's alive. He knows about Evan though that much is definite. Probably just the old man as well he's not one to give up information easily so I don't his friend has any idea who he is."  
  
"Alright."  
  
Lights dimmed as the spotlights hit the couple waiting on stage. Sister and Brother laughed as the music cued up and the contest began. They danced non stop for over an hour full out no holding back. From rock to jazz to tango, pop, swing, and all over again. They were electric, knowing each others moves before they even completely started. No doubt tonight would be close one of the had to give up or run out of energy for the other to win. Both being stubborn neither gave up easily. Finally Jazzy dropped to the floor with a laugh.  
  
"OK, OK, I give up you win little brother."  
  
Groans were heard as everyone who'd bet on Jazzy lost their money and the winners went and collected from Jacob.  
  
The two men had since moved to a booth in the back of the bar not easily seen and watched the partners take their place behind the bar again never missing a beat or a bottle tossed their way.  
  
Drake moved in close to Evan and whispered. "We got company, The greasy git and the old fool are in booth number 6. Pretty sure the old fool knows about you don't think the Greasy git knows though and I doubt he know about me or Jazzy."  
  
Evan froze than nodded never missing a bottle but muttered a distinct.  
  
"Shit! I thought tonight was going to be a good night. "Damn!!!" he hissed through clenched teeth. "He found me!"  
  
_____________________________________________________________  
  
So any good please let me know by reviews. I may or may not continue if you guys don't like it. But I do have about a total of 20 pages already written just not typed. Let me know if I should so hit that little button on the bottom left hand corner. 


	3. United Fronts, Fighting, Teaching, and a...

Ok First off thank you to all my reviewers. Obviously it was enough to keep me going on this story. I'm glad everyone so far seems to like it.  
  
Okay well since I'm continuing with this story I am looking for a beta. If anyone is interested let me know in an email. RianSvienSnape if you are still interested in helping me I would be grateful. Obviously my grammar is not all that great so please be patient with me I will try to make the story more reader friendly with the quote marks as suggested by Minerva- Severus-Dumbledor. Again I will try my best and Word spell and grammar check can only do so much. Thank you two so much for pointing out my mistakes I hope to do better. Until I get a beta I don't know if I'll be able to fix the first chapter or not just yet.  
  
Special thanks to Lora for taking the time to send me an email when the review feature didn't work for her.  
  
Also Special thanks Winnie and Patty for being my first ever reviews. Constructive Criticism is always appreciated as well as the wonderful encouragement. Now on with the story.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 2  
  
United Fronts, Fighting, Teaching, and a unexpected house guest.  
  
Quickly deciding Evan spoke to Drake. "Play it like we don't know them, we've discussed this Drake, we'll see how much they know before giving anything away. Is Bill going to be staying? I have a feeling that this will affect my job at the Dept. of Mysteries."  
  
"Yeah he's staying told me after those two left the bar right before you and Jazzy came back."  
  
"Alright, Good, tell Jazzy of our visitors when you get a chance." Then Evan turned and caught Bill's eye nodding his own thanks to his boss.  
  
The rest of the night seemed to fly by very quickly, as it usually does when there is something you dread having to do. Soon it was closing time. The band had packed up and Rita and John had just left soon only Bill, Drake, Jazzy, Evan, and the two visitors were left, Drake grabbed a six pack of Bud light and they all walked over to the booth as they all knew it made for one hell of a united front. Jazzy being the only person who'd never met either me didn't have as much reservation as the others spoke up first.  
  
"Guys wanna beer, or did you just wait around all night to sit there and stare?" She followed up by passing a beer to everyone weather they wanted it or not. The united front each opened theirs and took a drink.  
  
The old man opened his own bottle and took a cautious sip and even managed to smile at the taste. He spoke next. "Well first off I would like to complement the owners of the club, it is quite entertaining. Next I would like to introduce myself, I am Albus Dumbledore Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry and my friend here is Professor Severus Snape Hogwarts Resident Potions Master. Now who might all of you be, although I believe I do recognize one face in this group. Mr. Bill Masters Head of the American Dept of mysteries am I correct?"  
  
"Yes your are it's a pleasure to see you again Headmaster please allow me to introduce Drake and Jasmine Evans along with Jasmines brother Mr. Evan James. What brings you here Headmaster?" "Please all of you call me Albus. Well actually I did send a letter to Mr. James about my arrival today, can I assume that you did not get it?"  
  
"To be honest I probably did receive it and just haven't seen it yet."  
  
"Well the letter was to formally offer Mr. James the Defense of the Dark Arts position (A/N like none of you saw that coming) at hogwarts for the upcoming school year starting on Sept. 1 but that all teachers are expected one week from Sunday which is why I am here in person instead of waiting for your reply."  
  
More like if I tried to say no so you could talk me into it anyway Evan thought bitterly. He'd known ever since Drake told him who was here what they'd want. Hell if he was really honest he'd known ever since he'd left that this day would come no matter what. He knew he'd end up giving in but he wouldn't without one hell of a fight. Yes he owed this man much and always knew that he'd have to repay but damn if he was just going to go along peacefully. Thoughtfully he finally spoke. "Headmaster I don't believe I will be able to accept as you can see I do have responsibilities here, not to mention the fact that I do have another job at the Dept. of Mysteries."  
  
"Might I speak with you in private please Mr. James?" The headmaster responded.  
  
Deciding to finally speak up Snape said. "Albus you don't know him." He protested.  
  
"Relax, Severus I promise you that Mr. James will not harm me in any way.  
  
Drake and Evan exchanged a quick humorous glace before Evan interrupted the polite fight. "I promise Professor that I won't harm him in anyway during our chat. Although I will not promise that he will have a Defense teacher when we come back." With out waiting for approval Evan turned and made his way to a storeroom/office that he used for the bar. Albus followed as well leaving a very irritated and glaring potions Professor. After Albus walked in Evan immediately closed the door added locking charms, silencing spell and anti ease-dropping charms. Turning he faced his old mentor still giving nothing away. Albus searched his face curiously and quietly spoke.  
  
"Harry it's time!"  
  
Sighing he accepted it but he really wanted to make this clear.  
  
"Albus I can't just leave I have responsibilities here. Does Snape know who I am?"  
  
"No he doesn't! One year Harry, that's all I ask, please let me try to make it up to you."  
  
Bitterly he spat! "Which part Albus? The abuse that my letter finally told you about or the fact that although you were fond of me I was pretty much just a tool in your little game. Please Albus, I will always be grateful for everything you have done for me I even don't blame you for the Dursleys. Hell, I somewhat understand the need for me to be a tool in the war. I have a family now, I have a life, maybe not the best life but it is my life. Harry Potter died that day when his usefulness was up. Please, let him rest in peace!" he pleaded.  
  
"Harry please, I don't have many years left, I'm an old man, 1 year Harry, no one even has to know its you. If these people, your family, really are your family they'll be there for you. I realize that you don't want to face your past but you have to sometime Harry. I promise to never ask anything of you again. Please!" He whispered with silent tears running down his face. "Let me try, for both of our sakes."  
  
Finally Evan gave in and spoke gently. "Alright, Alright, but I do have conditions that are nonnegotiable."  
  
"Name it."  
  
"Jazzy and Drake come with me. They don't have to teach but they must be allowed to stay in the castle."  
  
"Are you sure? Can they be trusted? How much do they really know about you?" he replied questioningly.  
  
"They know more than even you do Albus and yes they can and are trusted with my life everyday, as well as, having each saved my life many times over."  
  
"Alright done. What else?"  
  
"it will be like you said, no one will know who I really am. I will be known as Evan James, You tell no one not Minerva not Severus, No one."  
  
"I will agree, but, I will ask you to at least tell one person. Who doesn't really matter as much as telling someone you knew back then, someone who might understand. Please, at least consider it."  
  
Sighing he replied. "I will consider it but I won't promise, that is the best I can do right now."  
  
"Thank you Harry, and weather you believe it or not I have and always will love you."  
  
"I know Great Grandpa, I know! Please call me Evan from now on. Okay?"  
  
"Alright Evan, now I do happen to also have another teaching position open for Ancient Runes. Do either Mr. or Mrs. Evans have any background for this subject?"  
  
"I would ask Jazzy she's good in that area."  
  
"Hmm I believe I will. Now I do have a request for you, you can say no and I will not protest but I will ask you to at least consider. Severus needs a break. I was hoping that he might be able to stay with you here until next Saturday. When he would, of course, accompany all of you to Diagon Alley for any supplies you might need and then to Hogwarts. I know he won't agree with this readily so I must make it look like he would be doing me a favor by staying. He badly needs a vacation away from Hogwarts and the press and the people who still consider him a Deatheater."  
  
Considering contemplatively he answered. " I have no problems with this but we will all be working both at the ministry and the bar so we won't have much time to entertain him. This decision, however, is not just up to me I will speak to Jazzy and Drake about it."  
  
With that they left the makeshift office and entered back to the main room approaching the table just as Everyone excluding Snape who glared menacingly, started laughing.  
  
Addressing the group. "Now what could possibly be so funny?" He asked Drake.  
  
"It seems the Professors new found fame doesn't quite agree with him. Apparently it seems fame is not everything." he replied sharing a look with Evan. "I know the feeling." Evan replied softly so only Drake could hear. "Drake, Jazzy a moment real quick." He asked starting back toward the bar and they followed quietly.  
  
"What's up?" Jazzy asked curiously.  
  
"Albus asked if Snape could stay with us until we leave for Hogwarts next Saturday. It is alright for me as long as it is okay with you two. Apparently he needs a vacation where no one know who he is."  
  
"So you took the job then?" Drake asked.  
  
"Yes but only as long as no one knows about you know and that you two come with me and at least stay at Hogwarts."  
  
"Well his staying is fine with me. But how are we going to do work?" Jazzy asked.  
  
"Well Albus is going to offer you the Ancient Runes position but that is entirely up to you. I have no idea about you though Drake."  
  
"Well I can always apparate back and forth but no matter I have a week to figure things out, maybe I could transfer to the British Ministry Dept. of Mysteries. We'll see."  
  
"Okay so Snape can stay then it's settled" Evan asked. They both nodded their agreement.  
  
"Alright then lets go back and join them shall we." They went back and sat down. Evan caught Albus's twinkling eyes and gave a nod of approval.  
  
"Well Severus it seems I managed to talk Mr. James into the position. Actually Mrs. Evans I also seem to be in need of a Ancient Runes Professor as well. Evan here said you might be interested?"  
  
"Please call me Jazzy and yes I believe I would be thank you."  
  
"Well then my dear Jazzy it is all settled then. Well then Severus it seems that they will be needing an escort to Hogwarts via Diagon Alley. They have offered to let you stay the week with them here so you don't have to apparate across the pond 4 times in one week."  
  
"Headmaster, truly it would.." Severus started only to be cut off by a look which he returned with what Evan used to call a level 4 glare (for people who really annoyed the hell out of you).  
  
"Now Severus you know I wouldn't suggested this if it wasn't important. Consider yourself officially on vacation here as of now until a week from tomorrow."  
  
Severus glared at everyone but mostly the headmaster after that he decided it wasn't worth the argument when he knew he wouldn't win anyway. "Wonderful!" he sneered.  
  
"Now Albus." Bill spoke up just realizing what all of this meant. "You realize you are stealing two of my best unspeakable away from me."  
  
Evan spoke up. "Well actually Bill you don't really expect Drake to not go with Jazzy now do you?"  
  
"Ah, Hell, Damn you Dumbledore!" He glared halfheartedly at the man.  
  
Everyone but Snape who was still sneering at Albus, laughed. Severus apparently having just processed this turned to the 4 asking. "All of you work for the Dept. of Mysteries then." with his usual snarl.  
  
Bill answered, "Yes, actually these 3 are my best team. They've brought in more Evil wizards and Deatheaters than any 3 of my other teams combined."  
  
"Really." he replied skeptically still sneering of course but it was only a level 2 (I really don't want to be here look.)  
  
Bill replied. "Yes, oh and Dumbledore I do want them back."  
  
Jazzy looked at Drake and Evan and asked. "Are we property now or should we be flattered that he's fighting over us."  
  
Evan looked at them all then stated "I believe I'm going to be flattered because I would really hate to have Bill find out we don't like to be considered as property, I daresay he'd never see his normal hair and skin color again if he did."  
  
At that Bill prudently shut up. Especially when Drake added that he would very much like to see the fluorescent pink hair again.  
  
Bill looked at Albus almost pityingly at all of this and the spoke. "Hell, forget what I said Albus take them and good riddance." The next thing he knew he at said pink hair with a love bright neon green skin complexion to go with it. Courtesy of Drake and Jazzy. Even Snape laughed this time and once Bill saw his reflection even he had to admit it was funny even though it was hideous.  
  
Even replied with a very sympathetic. "I'm sure it will wear off eventually. It really doesn't pay to upset a red headed female and her husband you know."  
  
"Well on that note it is getting late and I believe it is time for me to be getting back to Hogwarts. Bill it was good to see you again. As for the rest of you I look forward to seeing you all a week from Saturday."  
  
"I believe I shall be going as well Evan, Drake I'll see you guys sometime tomorrow I expect. Professor Snape good to met you I'll probably see you again as well. Goodnight all." He said as he went upstairs to floo home.  
  
"Headmaster, Albus I will walk you out." Jazzy said standing.  
  
"I would be delighted my dear."  
  
As soon as they left the building Jazzy spoke. "Sir I mean no disrespect but if you plan on anything that could possibly cause my brother more pain than he has already been though. I want you to know that you will have to answer to me. I am not nearly as forgiving as he is." She warned.  
  
"My only wish is for him to be happy my dear. I am also very glad to see he was able to find some people he could trust while he has been gone."  
  
"He has a family now don't try to come between us."  
  
"My dear, he has always had a family at Hogwarts one that has missed him very much. Now it seems he has extended that. I am happy for him and would never dream of trying to harm those relationships."  
  
"We shall see Headmaster. Now let me give you a boost, your tired." before he could accept or reject her ambiguous offer she laid a hand on his shoulder and poured some of her energy through to him. The energy surged within him more than enough to keep him safe while apparating. Of course this meant that he would have quite the access of energy for the next couple of days and most likely be quite hyper. Turning Jazzy entered back into the bar laughing mischievously.  
  
Drake and Evan recognizing that laugh groaned. Drake asked accusingly. "What did you do?"  
  
" Oh I just gave him a little boost that's all." She replied eyes glinting with mirth.  
  
The two groaned again and their guest looked at her suspiciously before almost yelling. "What do you mean a boost if you've hurt him."  
  
"Calm down Professor. I've done nothing that could possibly harm him. I just wanted to make sure he would make it back alright. He's old and has been up all day, most of the night, and probably quite tired. So I gave him some energy. He'll just be a little hyper a bit for a couple of days at most I'm afraid I did over do it a little."  
  
"Oh." he replied noncommittally.  
  
Meanwhile back at Hogwarts a pop sounded and an old man appeared practically skipping his way up to the front entrance.  
  
{Haven't felt this good since I was 40} he thought. Needless to say he drove the others crazy for the next four days and still had energy to go around.  
  
Meanwhile Drake, Jazzy, and Evan all wondered how the week was going to go with their unexpected houseguest. Severus wondered on the other hand how he would manage to get back at Albus for his forced vacation but decided to try and make the best of it. Especially since he didn't have to be a mean bastard deatheater anymore and maybe just maybe he could have some friends. Not to mention Evan James was quite delectable, but something in the mans eyes alone drew him in. He wondered if perhaps Evan was gay or if that was just his wishful thinking.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
So guys good, bad , worse than ugly?  
  
Is the formatting better?  
  
Please let me know I tried to fix this one better than chapter one. Obviously really bad with grammar and especially run on sentences but I tried not too. Would love a beta.  
  
Should I continue?  
  
Please Review!!! 


	4. Something To Think About

Okay guys, First a big thanks to all my reviewers. I know there are some questions about Drake. I hope this will answer them.  
  
Now for the good news I now have a beta. This chapter is dedicated to Sidda my new beta.  
  
This will also create some more questions be patient I set it up like that on purpose, can't give all the answers away at first now can I.  
  
Enjoy!!!!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Something To Think About.  
  
After Bill and Albus left they all headed upstairs to the apartment. Drake and Jazzy went straight to bed for the night seeing how the bar hadn't closed until one am and it was around 2:30am in the morning. This left Evan to show Snape around the place.  
  
"Well Professor Snape, let me show you around real quick and I'll let you get to sleep. Please call me Evan."  
  
"Alright Evan, but you must refer to me as Severus." He replied, while thinking oh please don't let him be a bumbling idiot like most of the people Albus hires for this job. If he is totally incompetent, it will be such a waste of those good looks. I have a feeling that he should've hired Drake Evans for the job instead, he seemed harsher. Evan just seems to be too nice to be effective. Even if he does work for the Dept. of Mysteries here, the others could be carrying him along. Well there's only one way to find out. I'll have to talk to the other two about him. He finished his musing as Evan began his tour.  
  
"Well obviously that is Drake and Jazzy's room, there is a potion lab connected for Drake, but you probably won't be able to get in with out their permission. If you do need anything just, ask Drake. The kitchen is right there. The only meal we all usually make together is breakfast around 8am and I usually cook. For lunch it's pretty much help yourself, feel free to cook whatever you want as long as you clean up after yourself. The living room is here. You may borrow any book you like as long as you return it eventually. If you're looking for a specific book we may have it in our office just ask.  
  
"Now we all share this office so I'm warning you now, please do not try to enter it with out one of us granting access, or you will be in for an unpleasant and quite painful surprise. If do you need anything just call through the door. Now the door next to it is our workout area. Again, if you wish to use it just ask one of will let you in. Now, off to the left across from the office is my room no one can get in unless I invite them, or they are with me the wards are designed for that. The only person granted access at all times besides myself is Jazzy and that's only because she is the only person who can get around my personal wards. Drake can as well but it leaves him quite drained. It would probably be the same for you, but I do have some nasty surprises in store for anyone trying to break in. Obviously, you have noticed the anti-apparition wards over the whole building it's designed so that only specified people can get in or out. I will key you in sometime tomorrow. Here at the end of the hall will be your room, there is a bathroom attached with most necessary items.  
  
"I'm going to assume that the Headmaster gave you no warning about this vacation, so the closet is spelled to give whatever the person who walks in their desired clothing. You can also state the size, style, color and such and it will produce what you ask for. The only thing we will ask is that you dress as a muggle; our bar is a muggle establishment for the most part. Other than that do you have any questions or concerns for now?"  
  
"No, I believe that should be all. I appreciate your family's hospitality." Severus replied.  
  
"No problem Severus, we all need a vacation from ourselves at some  
point. Goodnight Severus."  
  
Nodding his head slightly in response, he replied "Goodnight Evan."  
Severus entered his room still musing on whether or not Evan was as  
incompetent as the rest.  
  
Evan made his way to his room and took a shower. He knew he would  
dream tonight because of the memories stirred up by seeing the  
Headmaster and Professor Snape he just hoped it wouldn't be so bad  
but, he knew better.  
  
~~~~~Dream Sequence~~~~~  
  
The morning had started out badly, an overall dread had settled over  
the entire school. Graduation was two days away, but some would not  
be able to make it. The order had received news of an impending  
attack on Hogwarts, through their spies in Voldemorts' circle. (Draco  
had turned to the light side after his initiation and seeing exactly  
what Voldemort was capable of as well as how he treated his so called  
loyal followers.) The teachers had lined up outside with Harry in the  
middle on either side of him were his two best friends. Hermione on  
the left, Ron to his right, and Dumbledore was directly behind him.  
The golden trio, as they were called, exchanged looks. Harry had  
noticed something odd in their eyes but had written it off as stress.  
Harry spoke first. "Are you two ready? You don't have to be here  
right now, you know." he asked.  
  
Hermione stiffly answered first. "Were not leaving Harry, it will be  
okay I promise."  
  
Ron and Hermione exchanged glances then Ron answered strangely. "Were  
with you Harry, you know that. We'll see you in the hospital wing  
after don't worry."  
  
Nodding with a slight smile, Harry watched as the Death Eaters  
approached the gates, the fight would start any minute now. "Thanks  
guys."  
  
No one was sure who yelled the first curse but it happened. The  
fighting raged on for hours somewhere Ron and Hermione were separated  
from him. He never realized that would be the last he'd see of them  
alive until on his way to his inevitable confrontation with Voldemort.  
He'd tripped over a body while ducking a curse and stunning the Death  
Eater in return. He looked down on who he'd tripped over and saw the  
familiar red hair of his best mate. Eyes staring blankly up at him  
seeing no more. He blinked back tears and looked away only to see  
Hermione's lifeless body 3 feet away with the same expression. His  
eyes had slowly died, he really had nothing left his tentative plans  
he'd already made were now concrete. His own Eyes hardening at the  
sight of his friends, and he directed all his rage at the person  
responsible for his heartache.  
  
He found Voldemort quickly after that battling Dumbledore. The  
Headmaster was starting to show his fatigue, he checked out the two  
death eaters standing next to their so-called master. He recognized  
them immediately, he'd seen them too many times in his visions to not  
know them. He approached just in time to hear Voldemorts taunting.  
  
"Where's you wonder boy now old fool? Where is he when great granddad  
need him most huh?"  
  
Only slightly shocked at that. He hadn't known how could he not tell  
him something like that. It didn't matter that much really but he  
really would've rather found out from someone besides Voldemort.  
Seeing his opening he met the Headmasters pleading eyes with his blank  
ones. The headmaster had known Harry had heard that, he just hoped  
that he'd get a chance to explain in the future.  
  
Harry turned to Voldemort drawing his attention away from his mentor  
and newly found family member. "Why Tom I'm right here. Care to take  
on someone closer to your own age?"  
  
Turning he faced his nemesis, "Potter so glad you could join us any  
last words for you Great Granddad here before I kill you?"  
  
"Severus, Draco keep the old fool occupied while I take care of this  
nuisance once and for all."  
  
Severus and Draco removed their masks and stepped to Dumbledores side.  
It was time to show their true loyalty. While Potter replied  
smoothly, "As you can see Tom the only one who going to die today is  
you. Notice anything about where your loyal followers are now?" He  
taunted, he knew that an angry and irrational dark lord was easier to  
beat than a confident one.  
  
Voldemort raged at the show of loyalty to Dumbledore and spat. "I  
will take care of both of you later." With that he turned to Potter  
and started firing off curses.  
  
Harry expecting this had his strongest shield up already in  
anticipation. He decided not to waste and time and started the  
ancient curse he'd found that would kill the mind, body, and soul. He  
finished it in less than 10 seconds. He didn't scream it, didn't  
whisper, but it just said it calmly. All the death eaters felt the  
pain as their lord died.  
While Draco and Severus were on the ground in pain Harry held off the  
pain from his scar. He knew he couldn't succumb to the pain. He had  
too much to finish. He quickly stunned and exhausted Albus with a  
muttered sorry, as well stunning Severus. In a way, it would save him  
from the pain of the mark.  
  
Still holding his own pain off he rose and went to Draco. Draco  
finally being able to stand his own pain from his mark looked up at  
Harry as he approached. Harry spoke first softly. "Are you sure you  
want to do this. Its not to late to change your mind." He stated  
impassively.  
  
"Yes, although I would like for my godfather, (Severus) to know it is  
just not possible. With father still alive, he'll hunt me down, he  
witnessed Severus's and my betrayal, Severus tried to stun him but he  
got away and into the forest. What about you? Have your letters  
already gone out?" He asked quietly. Already taking his fake, dead  
body, fully prepared, out of his pocket and unshrinking it. He took  
off the charms, so it would start to cool from his normal body heat to  
the false rigor mortis he'd set and started the process.  
  
Helping Drake set up the fake body Harry answered his question. "Yes  
my letters have already gone out it seems only Reamus and Dumbledore  
will be alive to receive them though. He'll probably give Ron's to his  
family."  
  
Drake looked up sharply at that and slowly exhaled with a simple.  
"I'm sorry."  
  
Harry answered still in his impassive voice. "So am I Draco, so am  
I."  
  
They looked around to make sure everything was in place for Draco's  
"death". Seeing nothing missing. It would look like he died from a  
stab wound in the back with a handy dagger thrown with a charm off one  
of his father's many wands. Everyone especially Snape were to believe  
Lucius had hung around to take revenge on his son. Although Draco  
knew his father was deep in the forest right now thanks to a tracking  
charm, he'd placed on him this morning.  
  
"Ready?" Harry asked.  
  
"Yeah, lets go before someone decides to look for us," with that,  
Draco suddenly fell to the ground in case anyone was watching and  
turned invisible placing his hand in Harry's. Harry scanned the field  
one more time as if to see where whatever took Draco down came from.  
With that He apparated both of them away to their new lives.  
Everything was already set up. He and Draco would now be known as  
Evan James and Drake Evans.  
  
~~~~~End Dream~~~~~  
  
Evan woke up with tears in his eyes the pain from Ron and Hermione's  
death still fresh even though it had been a little over seven years  
since that day.  
  
He slowly wiped them away. Sighing softly when he looked at the  
clock, it was only a little after five in the morning. He got up and  
took a shower to wash away the sweat from his nightmare and hopefully  
clear his mind away from those horrible images.  
  
Evan made his way to the office and started a pot of coffee. He had  
plenty of paperwork to do that Bill would need by next Friday. Two  
hours later he went to the kitchen and started breakfast he never ate  
much after nightmares especially after this one or the ones from the  
Dursleys. But he enjoyed cooking and well a little selfishly since  
neither Jazzy or Drake cooked particularly well, it was his kitchen.  
Jazzy could cook enough to keep her alive but well Drake was just  
hopeless, which was a wonder because he was quite good at potions.  
  
Severus walked into the kitchen freshly showered wearing blue jeans  
and a black button down shirt his hair still wet from the shower. He  
said a curt 'good morning' as Evan poured his coffee and handed it to  
him stating that the cream was in the fridge and sugar on the table.  
He was surprised when Severus used both and raised a eyebrow to  
himself at that. 'That's what I get for assuming things' he thought.  
Grinning mischievously when the he glanced at the clock and which  
read 8:05 am he turned to Severus saying "Will you look at that, their  
late for breakfast, we can't have that now can we."  
  
With out waiting for a reply he nonchalantly waved a hand and said a  
charm under his breath. Severus just looked at him oddly and turned  
to pick up the newspaper asking. "Do you mind?"  
  
"Help yourse-" he was cut off by two very angry screams coming from  
the hallway. Severus raised and eyebrow at him as Evan shrugged  
nonchalantly. "They were late, they know the rules." just as a  
drenched Drake and Jazzy came into the room with tiny storm clouds  
raining over their heads.  
  
"Evan James you'd better have coffee made and breakfast ready because  
you will pay if you don't. Now take this rain cloud off my head."  
Jazzy fumed.  
  
"I'll get you back." Drake added.  
  
Severus had to suppress a grin at the drenched picture those two made.  
  
Evan pulled his wand out and took the charms off even though he didn't  
particularly need one he kept it with him at all times just in case.  
Since he'd had a wand maker replace the wood around his wand so it  
wouldn't be noticeably his, he didn't worry about anyone seeing it.  
He placed coffee in front of both of them and pouted. "How do you  
know it was me, it could have been Severus you know?"  
  
"Don't blame this one on me." Severus smirked.  
  
Jazzy answered raising an eyebrow at her brother. "Besides the fact  
he denied it. Well maybe because you do something similar to that  
every time were late for breakfast. It always involves water of some  
sort though. Besides why would a guest do anything like that?"  
  
"Umm. I don't know oh well here's the coffee and breakfast so I don't  
have to worry now do I."  
  
"You just keep believing that." Drake grouchily replied.  
  
They finished up breakfast and all moved into the office. Jazzy,  
Drake and Evan, to try to work through the mound of paperwork, Severus  
found a book and sat in one of the sofa like chairs to read. Around  
9am Hedwig came flying through the window and landed by Evan right as  
they were getting ready to leave. Inwardly Evan groaned, but quickly  
took the letter from Bill she was carrying read it and handed it to  
Drake. The assignment for today was put off until Monday. Now it was  
time for damage control he thought. So used to keeping his emotions  
and feelings inside he didn't even have to fake the calm blank look  
when Severus looked up and saw the owl and nearly screeched.  
  
"That's Potter's owl. What is he doing here?"  
  
Jazzy replied first. "Delivering a message from Bill via Mr. Potter,  
is that a problem?" She asked deadly quite.  
  
"How do you know Potter?" He asked accusingly.  
  
Drake replied while Evan just studied the Professors face. "I don't  
believe that is really any of your business. Why what is it to you?"  
  
"Because I would love to get my hands on him and hex him to hell and  
back, the little coward where's the Griffindor courage now, I wonder."  
  
Before either Drake or Jazzy could reply to that, Evan just held his  
hand up. Quickly wrote a reply to Bill saying they would be there. He  
sent Hedwig on her way after giving her and owl treat. He spoke  
quietly, "I believe Severus here has a problem with Mr. Potter, why I  
wonder?"  
  
"Because he abandoned us when we needed him most. He left Albus to  
deal with the details of Voldemorts defeat and to the press." Severus  
spat venomously.  
  
"Did he leave Albus or anyone for that matter to deal with something  
they weren't able to?" Evan inquired.  
  
"Well, nothing that couldn't be handled by someone else, but it would  
have been much easier if he'd stayed around for the clean up of his  
mess." He replied wondering where this was leading.  
  
"His mess?" Evan asked in a low dangerous voice that made Drake and  
Jazzy flinch slightly. Had Severus known him he would understand what  
that tone of voice meant, but since he didn't he kept on going.  
  
"Yes, his mess, for someone who loved all the fame from being "The boy  
who lived" he sure didn't stick around for the roundup of the Death  
Eaters. He continuously put himself in danger from the beginning.  
Lets face it, Yes he did a good job of taking care of Voldemort, but  
he didn't come through for the world in the end. He left and said to  
hell with all his responsibilities. He didn't even bother to leave a  
note and after all Albus Dumbledore had done for him too. He had no  
appreciation or concern for any of us." He replied bitterly.  
  
Evan looked up sharply after hearing about the no note or etc. He  
replied. "Are you sure he didn't leave a note?"  
  
"Not that anyone knows of." Severus sneered.  
  
"Did you bother to ask Albus if a note had been left?"  
  
"No, he would have informed the Order." he replied assuredly.  
  
"Hmm I wonder exactly how much do you know about Mr. Potter Severus?"  
He questioned.  
  
"I know he loved and flaunted his fame, was treated and spoiled by his  
relatives as well as the rest of the teachers besides me of course,  
and he believed that the rules weren't made for him." He sneered in  
true Snape style.  
  
"You sound very sure about those, tell me do you have any facts to  
back any of that up?"  
  
"What type of facts do you mean?" he asked yes this was leading  
somewhere he decided he just wondered where.  
  
"Hmm if you permit me Professor, answer my questions yes or no, did  
Mr. Potter ever to your knowledge seek out the press to give an  
interview?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"When and what was the interview about?"  
  
"His fifth year, and it was about Voldemorts resurrection."  
  
"Did he promote his fame in anyway and did he ever give another press  
interview."  
  
Thinking on that for a minute Severus was startled with the answer, he  
came up with. "No it didn't actually, and no I don't believe he did  
give any other interview voluntarily."  
  
"Alright, so you believe he was spoiled he got a lot of mail and gifts  
and such from his family then. Couldn't wait to see them, or he  
talked about them a lot."  
  
Thinking again he remembered all the Holidays, and how Potter had  
always stayed instead of going home. He rarely got any mail, and  
never heard anything about the boy's family. He answered "Now that I  
think about it he always stayed at Hogwarts for the holidays."  
  
Realizing he was starting to get through to Severus, he asked another  
question. "Okay so far we have one voluntary interview not even about  
him, and a kid that never went to his relatives house for any  
holidays, now I have another question. Did Mr. Potter ever try to gain  
attention purposefully by that I mean doing stupid pranks for everyone  
to see, or make a fool of himself so everyone could laugh. Did he  
seek out to get everyone to like him bend over backwards for any kind  
of attention by the student body."  
  
"No I suppose not." He said realizing that it was true Potter never  
purposely put himself in the public eye come to think of it he didn't  
really ever remember Potter being in a large group of people. Other  
than the DA students that had started in the boy's fifth year and the  
great hall for meals.  
  
"Okay so we add all of that together now I have something to tell you  
thinking about all of that mind you. Did you know that Mr. Potter has  
always spoken well of you, in fact I believe he respects you very  
much. Do you think you can tell me why?"  
  
Stunned for a minute at that revelation he answered. "I don't know, I  
never treated him like he was special in fact I treated him worse than  
I do most others. I never let him break the rules without punishment.  
So no I really don't know why."  
  
"Ah but Severus whether you realize it or not you did just answer my  
question. To you he was always Potter, nothing special, 'The boy who  
lived.'" Keeping quite for a moment to let that sink in a little. He  
waited until the stunned look started to drop off before continuing.  
"Now back to his mess as you put it. Tell me did Mr. Potter ever ask  
to be the person who had to kill Voldemort. Only a yes or no is  
required for this answer."  
  
"No, but the."  
  
Evan cut him off. "Yes or No is all that is required. Now in fact  
did Mr. Potter even have any contact with the magical world before he  
received his invitation to the school."  
  
"No, but Albus thought.."  
  
"Yes or No Professor. Now In fact you're telling me that so far on  
this he never asked to be the one to kill Voldemort and he never even  
knew the magical world existed. Tell me did you know that until Mr.  
Potter met a Mr. Hagrid he was told that his parents were worthless,  
lazy, and died in a muggle automobile accident. I digress because  
Voldemort was his mess. Surely only a one year old baby could hurt  
the Dark Lord, and surely only that same baby when grown up into a  
ripe old age of 11 and all through school I believe it was, could face  
off with said Dark Lord and eventually kill him while he was only 17.  
Lord knows that even with the magical population at what is its now in  
a world were he was only a child that couldn't take care of this  
problem. No, I don't for one second believe it was his mess, lay the  
blame where it belongs Severus it was the worlds mess. They didn't  
want to deal with so why not make it the child's problem, because,  
surely, he was born for it. He can take care of it right?"  
  
"I never said all of that. I'm beginning to think I didn't know Mr.  
Potter at all in fact." He replied quietly he was beginning to  
realize that in no way was he going to win this argument, but, worse  
he was beginning to see much more about Potter than he ever wanted.  
Why was Evan so quietly convinced about these things and exactly how  
does he know Potter.  
  
"Oh didn't you. I'm sorry did I mistake what you meant by his mess?"  
He asked almost amused.  
  
"How do you know so much about Mr. Potter anyway?" He asked avoiding  
the last question.  
  
"Your avoiding the question Severus, but I will let it slide for now.  
I met him around 6 years ago when he first came to the states. He  
helped me out and later I returned the favor, we've been friends since  
over the years I've learned much about him." He lied smoothly, well  
technically he did meet him six years ago, when he'd changed his name  
but something told Evan that didn't quite count.  
  
"I take it you two know him as well?" Severus asked Jazzy and Drake  
who'd been watching the proceedings closely. They nodded but didn't  
speak. Evan chose to add something else.  
  
"I wonder Severus, if you would be willing to learn more about Mr.  
Potter, see if you could back up all of your statements. Do you  
really wish to understand Mr. Potter? I suggest you think very hard  
about this Severus because if you do there will be no turning back."  
  
Severus thought hard as they all lapsed back into silence. Evan sat  
back down when he realized that Severus was indeed thinking hard about  
it and returned to his paper work. Drake and Jazzy did as well.  
About a hour later Severus looked up at Evan and replied. "Yes I do  
wish to understand, I want to know why."  
  
Evan met his gaze with impassively replied. "It will be arranged  
then, you will go and speak to his relatives tomorrow. Don't forget  
what we have discussed here, continue to think about it all. I hope  
you find the answers that you are looking for but don't be upset if it  
doesn't live up to your expectations.  
  
I'm sure they spoiled him rotten and he just got mad at them when he  
didn't get enough. That doesn't seem to fit quite right though. So  
somehow I managed to back myself into this corner, now I'll have to  
live with them telling me all about how wonderful potter had been. He  
thought disgustedly but he would not back out now. If anything, this  
will most likely just confirm his opinion of the boy. It just puzzled  
him and always had for that matter why Potter would ever leave.  
  
The day went on and soon they had all changed after a quick dinner of  
sandwiches the left for the bar. Saturday night was always a busy  
one. Drake and Jazzy had asked Severus to help with keeping it  
stocked and told him as long as he went in low while they were tossing  
bottles he'd be fine. The night actually went off smoothly. Evan had  
really started to appreciate his ex professors' body he was wearing  
snug black jeans with a Dark blue button down shirt and his shoulder  
length hair pulled back off his face. It didn't really look greasy  
even he wondered if it only got that way from spending so much time  
around the potions fumes. As they were getting ready to close up  
Drake, Jazzy, and Severus were checking over the inventory while he  
cleaned up the bar. Jazzy had just walked back out when the door  
opened to admit Stephen and a couple of his friends. Evan looked up  
upon hearing the door and saw his ex boyfriend. They'd broken up  
about a week ago when Stephen had hit him, and called him a tease  
because he wouldn't have sex with him. "Shit" he muttered then called  
out.  
  
"Stephen were closed I'm going to ask you and your friends to leave  
now."  
  
Jazzy had turned around right after seeing Stephen and quickly got  
Drake and Severus. They all came back just as Evan had asked them to  
leave.  
  
Stephen leered at Evan leaving no doubt, why he was here. "I don't  
believe I am going to leave we have some talking to do lover boy."  
  
"Stephen you need to move on I'm not worth any of this." Evan replied  
calmly slipping from behind the bar and walked towards them. "Now, I  
am asking you nicely once again. Please leave."  
  
Severus after initially being stunned that A) Evan was gay, and B)  
Evan acting as if he wasn't worth anything. He started to move  
towards the group only to be stopped by Jazzy.  
  
"No, let him deal with the asshole, he owes him a punch." Jazzy  
hissed to him.  
  
"What do you mean?" Severus asked.  
  
"That's why they broke up, Evan wouldn't sleep with him and he got  
violent, Evan took it at the time because he figured he had led him  
on. He won't take the punches this time." Drake whispered harshly.  
  
"Just stand back he needs to deal with this." Jazzy said just as  
Stephen decided to quit playing around and pull a gun.  
  
"No, Evan you aren't worth any of this but, I will get what I wanted  
in the first place. Guys hold him and pull down his pants."  
  
"Shit this is getting serious, I can't believe I set them up he was so  
nice." Jazzy hissed but stayed back.  
  
"Shouldn't we do something?" Severus whispered back.  
  
Drake answered, "We will if we have too. Be ready."  
  
"I warned you Stephen." Evan replied deadly and when the two friends  
came near him he punched one, kicked the other in the balls, lunged  
forward, and grabbed the gun out of Stephen's hand all in the blink of  
an eye. He flipped Stephen onto the floor, put his hand over his  
head, and muttered. "Obliviate, you have never met Evan James before  
and will forget anything about this bar." He did the same thing to  
the other two and looked up meeting Drake's eyes. "Help me get them  
out to the street will you?" Drake nodded and together they floated  
the three out of the bar and then locked up.  
  
Jazzy and Severus came up to them with a couple of beers. Jazzy asked  
him quietly. "You okay.?"  
  
"I really hate fucking with peoples memories but besides that I don't  
know." He replied with that he went upstairs leaving Drake, Jazzy,  
and Severus in the bar. He needed to pound on something. He quickly  
changed and entered their workout room. He conjured a fighting clone  
who would advance and stay at his level but never be easy to beat. He  
started to pound laughing ironically when he had conjured it with his  
own features just in case someone came in.  
  
Meanwhile downstairs, Drake, Severus, and Jazzy sat talking while  
drinking their beers. Severus after about fifteen minutes of  
listening to bar talk finally asked. "Shouldn't someone go up and  
check on him? Are you sure he's okay?"  
  
Drake answered. "He need sometime right now, we know what he's doing  
and I promise that Jazzy will check him over in the mornings. He just  
needs to cool off right now. Leave him be."  
  
They talked for a few more minutes before all trekking upstairs to  
bed. Severus took a book and sat on the couch reading hoping to talk  
to Evan when he appeared but, he ended up falling asleep there instead  
thinking about the events of the day.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~  
  
Alright guys hope this cleared everything about Drake up. Stay tuned for the next chapter. Let me know what you think guys and gals.  
  
Please Review!!!!!!  
  
I I I I \/ 


	5. Unexpected Revalations

ATTENTION: Okay I know it has been longer than I originally hoped it would be. Thank you annon for pointing that out for me. I had no idea it had been almost a month. With school and work my days and night are just flying by. So I won't do this often but I do feel extremely glad. While my wonderful beta is also extremely busy she has promised the beta'd version of this chapter sometime this week. Now as most of you guys (at least who reviewed the first chap.) remember. I ABSOULUTELY SUCK AT GRAMMER!! So I will post the unbeta'd version now and hopefully the fixed version later this week. I once again apologize that this has taken so long. The next chap should be done soon. Hopefully.  
  
Now since I have warned you that this is unbeta'd please please pleas do not flame me for grammatical errors or my lovely tendency for run on sentences. Flames for the plot and content are different. But if you flame please tell me why and not just that the story sucks.  
  
Also since I am replacing my A/N with this chap. My wonderful and very long chap that my computer decided to error on and close without saving as I was almost finished with it was lost. Unfortunately you can never quite rewrite the chaps with out missing something that was really good. So this is what I have to offer in its place while not quite as good of a feeling as the original left me with. I'll leave it up to all of you wonderful people to decide if this is alright/great/ or god forbid horrible.  
  
Thanks to everyone who reviewed. I hope this answers some more of the questions that were asked.  
  
Enjoy.  
  
Chapter 4  
  
Unexpected Revelations.  
  
Evan woke after only 3 hours of sleep covered in sweat from his nightly horrors. He took a quick shower and completely bypassed the kitchen and headed straight for the office. He knew better than to even think about any food for the morning. Deciding to stick with coffee, he used the conveniently placed coffee pot in their office and sat down to do some of the paperwork that would have to all be in by Friday. Around 8 am. Jazzy entered to see if everything was all right, and find out if he wanted breakfast. One look told her Evan wouldn't be eating anything this morning. Concerned she asked.  
  
"Rough night I take it?"  
  
"That obvious?" He sighed and buried his head in his hands. God he was tired. He smiled as Jazzy refilled his coffee cup for him while answering.  
  
"Only to those who know you well."  
  
"Thanks." He replied while picking up his newly refreshed coffee and took a long sip.  
  
"Are you going to be able to eat anything?"  
  
Evan grimaced at the thought of any food before replying. "I seriously doubt I'll be able to keep anything down. Thanks thought."  
  
"Alright well I'd better get back to the kitchen and cook something then. Won't be as good as anything you make but as long as Drake doesn't try to help, it should be edible. I don't want to even think about the last time he tried to cook anything I believe I may have to get him to oblivate that from my memory." She replied with a delicate shudder.  
  
Evan smiled at the memory then shuddered himself when he remembered the mess that Drake had managed to make just from trying to hard-boil eggs. Who knew eggs would blow like that if forgotten. For someone who was so good at brewing potions you'd think he'd be able to cook decently or at least edible enough for food. Evan smiled as Jazzy laughed and started to leave then Evan stopped her.  
  
"Oh, Jazzy after breakfast do me a favor and tell Severus to dress in a muggle suit, black preferably and then send him in here to me okay."  
  
Jazzy nodded then asked. "Are you completely sure about this Evan?"  
  
Sighing Evan replied. "Yes, if anyone should know and be capable of understanding it is him."  
  
"I know but from everything I've heard. I just want to make sure you won't regret this." Jazzy replied seriously.  
  
"I know but I'm completely sure about this. You heard him yesterday I just want him to completely understand, or at the very least have all of the reasons and facts. Does that make sense?"  
  
"Yes you respect him you just want him to respect you as well. However, if it does turn out to be a huge mistake I will oblivate him. You may have reservations about screwing with others memories but in this case, I will have none. Alright, I've got to be allowed to defend my little brother I never had the proper chance to do that when we were younger?" Jazzy stated protectively.  
  
Evan smiled a true smile at that and nodded his agreement while teasingly saying. "Don't mess with me or my big sister will kick your butt."  
  
"I'll kick there ass Damn straight I will! In all seriousness thought Evan I would." She responded.  
  
"I know and I thank you for that too."  
  
Jazzy sighed. "Evan you never have to thank me for loving you and wanting to protect you. Just love me back okay."  
  
Not really knowing how to answer to that Evan just smiled and said. "I love you too Jazzy. Tell Severus for me?"  
  
"I will now I really have to go before Drake resorts to cooking." Jazzy retorted while racing out of the room.  
  
Evan smiled at her antics and thanked god again that they had found each other and that Drake and Jazzy had found each other as well. For once, he had an honest to god family. A family that was completely his. Yes, he would always love the Weasleys as family but they were never truly his he had just borrowed them from Ron whenever he could. Evan quickly turned his thoughts away from there he still couldn't quite deal with Ron and Hermione's deaths. He made a portkey for Severus that would take him to the Dursleys. The last thing he wanted was for more deaths because of him. He turned his mind to thinking of ways to manage to send Severus but insure that his relatives would not be harmed or at least not killed. After several minutes an evil smile started to spread across his face, he had the perfect plan. Oh, yes he was almost positive it would work. With that settled, he turned back to his paperwork to try to get some done before his karate class at 10am.  
  
Severus knocked on the door at exactly half past 9 that morning. He was not looking forward to meeting the Dursleys and having to hear how glorious their nephew was. Something though was telling him he had to do this but, for the life of him he was not sure why. A feeling of dread was starting to slowly wash over him and creep into his stomach. Pushing it back and telling himself it was only nonsense he entered his hosts office on Evan command.  
  
"Come." Evan called glancing at the clock. Oh, this was almost perfect timing he thought to himself then spoke to Severus.  
  
"Are you ready to go?" Evan asked nonchalantly meeting Severus's eyes for a brief moment. For a second Severus had a disturbing feeling of dejavu. He would have sworn he had met this man before but believing that to be ridiculous, he quickly forgot the sensation. He gave a curt nod as he answered.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Good now there are only three questions that Harry is requesting that you ask. Ask some mundane questions at first though. Your cover is to be a reporter for the London Times newspaper. You are doing a story on People who take in orphaned relatives and how they cope with them. Arabella Figg referred you to them. When you feel it is time, ask. 1. Where did their nephew go to school? Praise their son and always agree with whatever they say. Throw in a few suggestions if you feel they are not being very open. 2. Ask how they handled their nephew. 3. Where is he now? The rest of the questions are up to you. Make absolutely sure to put an emphasis on the second question it is where you will receive most of the answers you may be looking for. Now here is your portkey it is a muggle writing pen and here is a muggle pad they should help with your cover story. Now the portkey is set to go off in one minute. I must however ask that you leave all of your potions you are undoubtedly carrying on your person. You may keep a mild truth potion as well as a healing potion. Try to slip the truth potion in their drinks if you feel they are not answering your questions honestly." Evan finished.  
  
Sighing Severus did as he was asked after all he still had his wands, now, didn't he. Ten seconds before he was to leave. Evan added.  
  
"The portkey will return in no less than an hour and a half. The activation work is . Good luck Severus."  
  
"Oh yes, and Accio all wands." Evan deftly added with a sly smile.  
  
Right after all of his wands flew from his clothing a stunned Severus was pulled by a familiar tugging in his stomach.  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
Severus sneered as he looked over the quaint little muggle house. He was utterly pissed! He could not believe his wands were taken so easily, his personal wards had entirely failed him. Now he had to deal with Potter's relatives. Today was definitely a bad day. He should never have agreed to this outing. Never being one to go back on his word easily, he would just have to hope it would not be too tedious. Plus, it is too late now isn't it his inner voice mocked. He schooled his features to a carefully masked expression and hoped he would not be too intimidating. He knocked on the door and a horse-faced woman appeared about a minute after.  
  
"Yes." Petunia Dursley asked.  
  
"Is this the Dursley residence?"  
  
"Why yes this is. How can I help you?" She asked somewhat suspiciously.  
  
"Hello my name is Severus Snape, I am a reporter for the London Times I am writing a story on People who take in orphaned relatives and how they cope and deal with them. I was hoping to interview you and your husband. A Mrs. Arabella Figg suggested I should talk to you."  
  
"Vernon this man is doing a story for the London Times and he wants to interview us." Petunia said excitedly completely forgetting to invite the reporter in.  
  
A new voice bellowed as a huge man entered Severus vision. "Well let the man in Petunia. Now what's this story about Sir? I'm sorry I also didn't catch your name." Vernon asked while showing Severus in.  
  
"I am Severus Snape and the story is about People who take in orphaned relatives and how they cope and deal with them."  
  
"Dear that nice Mrs. Figg down they street referred him to us. Here please have a seat Mr. Snape while I go put on the kettle for some tea." Petunia fluttered.  
  
"Well Mr. Snape I'm not sure how we can help you with your article but we will do our best." The obese man said guardedly.  
  
"First I would like to get some background of your family and go from there. You have a son correct?"  
  
"Yes, our Dudley such a fine healthy boy. We have quite a few pictures of him around you can see what I mean. We are very proud of our Dudley."  
  
Severus had indeed already seen all the pictures of a grossly overweight boy. He also noticed there were absolutely no pictures of Potter anywhere. Did they have them in another room dedicated to the boy he wondered offhandedly. Then asked.  
  
"What school did your son attend?"  
  
"Smeltings he was also there #1 boxer."  
  
"And your nephew he attended the same school?"  
  
"Oh no you see he was always a bad seed. Just like his good for nothing- lazy parents. He went to St. Brutus School for incurably criminal boys. No, they wouldn't let a child such as him into smelting. I went to Smeltings as well."  
  
By this time, Mrs. Dursley had arrived with the tea. Severus noticing the still guarded expression on Mr. Dursleys face managed to slip the truth potion into both of their tea. Before he inquired.  
  
"Bad Seed?"  
  
"Oh yes, lord knows we tried to beat it out of the boy but we never quite managed it."  
  
Severus not liking where this was going continued.  
  
"How exactly did you handle this problem child?"  
  
Mrs. Dursley answered first.  
  
"Well he was abnormal, completely out of control. It was all my poor Vernon could do to discipline him. He was a very bad child."  
  
Mr. Dursley interceded. "He was a lazy boy never finishing the house work or yard work on time even when he was little. When we realized that, the work and no lunch or dinner wasn't enough to keep him under control. I had to result to other methods. You know a slap here a punch there sometimes I would have to beat the boy he was very disrespectful. Especially when he would return from that school of his during the summer." He viciously replied not yet realizing he was being very free with information.  
  
Severus paled. He wanted to be very clear about all of this so he asked.  
  
"So you beat the child when he acted up then. Exactly how would he act up?"  
  
"Oh he would taunt our poor Dudley something awful. At one time, he almost got our little boy killed when he was around 15. Then he would blame things on him. He would use that disrespectful tone of voice on Vernon and talk back to me, and after all, we did for him too. Letting him stay in our house and eat our food. "Petunia ranted."  
  
Vernon piped in. "Oh yes, he was awful. There were times I would have to beat the child daily then he started looking at other men and we knew right then something would have to be done about that. Petunia dear, why don't you go in the kitchen for a minute while Mr. Snape and I talk. I know how this upsets you so."  
  
Severus had not noticed how angry she had become at this conversation. Of course that was most likely due to the fact he was seeing red. He pushed his rage back and snapped his attention to his hosts when Mrs. Dursley rose to leave spitting viciously.  
  
"I'll never forget how he started looking at you Vernon. He was a little tramp. He tried to seduce you away from me. I'll never forget that." She stomped off.  
  
Severus now getting livid had to ask. "How old was the boy when that started to happen and how did you handle it?" He was trying so hard to keep his cover but he was very grateful for the truth potion and that his hosts were not really paying that much attention. He had not even pretended to write anything down during this interview.  
  
"Oh it was around his forth or fifth year in school. I really don't know how old he was. Around 15 I guess. He came home for the summer very moody. I remember that. He would just stare at me. I saw how he started to look at other men a lot. I had to stop that idea right there. So I showed him exactly why he shouldn't. My son, Dudley had to help with his punishment we would take turns with him. Disgusting really, but, he stopped talking back and acting up while we would do this so we continued. I made sure we threw in a beating as well just so he'd remember." Vernon spat.  
  
Severus nearly choked on is tea. He could understand an occasional discipline but no child deserves to be beaten but was this filthy muggle talking about rape. It would explain a lot. His fifth summer would have been right after Serius died. The boy was grieving probably not ever quite all in this world. He remembered Harry's sixth year how he had returned quite determined and very quiet. With holding food would also explain why Potter would leave school healthy and return so thin. But rape? He had to know for sure.  
  
"So your saying sexual intercourse helped keep the boy in control?"  
  
"Yes, we couldn't very well have him starring at all the men in the neighborhood it was hard enough trying to conceal his freakish ways."  
  
"Of course not." So your advice to others in your position would be Starving, Beatings, and Rape." Severus snapped.  
  
"Yes." Vernon visibly paled when he saw the look and Severus eyes and realized what he had admitted too.  
  
Severus completely snapped at this. "Do you have any idea what that boy did for you and all muggles!! He saved your asses. If it were not for him you would probably all be dead by now." By this time, Petunia had returned. He turned to her and asked. "Did Lily ever tell you about a man named Voldemort also known as He Who Must not be Named and what he did to non magic people?"  
  
Petunia paled but managed a nod.  
  
"You should have been kissing Pott.. Harry's feet for the life he saved you from both when he was one and in his last year of school when he destroyed the Dark Lord once and for all. You have absolutely no clue what he saved you from."  
  
Petunia gulped but managed to choke out. "He killed that evil man Lily told me about?"  
  
"Oh yes, but I'll never understand how he did when he grew up with you version of loving care. If I had my wand with me, I would kill both you and your husband myself. You will see me again," He promised standing up.  
  
Vernon finally catching on sputtered. "Your one of them. Get out of my house." He yelled standing to try and physically remove Severus.  
  
Severus punched the man for touching him and because he really did not need much prodding to do that he had been wanting to punch him the entire interview. Damn it was satisfying feeling the crunch of bone from the force of his hand meeting the man's face. He said.  
  
"This is for touching me, and this is for hurting Harry." As he punched him again in the face this time breaking the man's nose. Vernon dropped to the floor knocked out cold. Turning to Petunia as she screamed at him and ran to her husband.  
  
"Get out!"  
  
"I will be very happy to oblige but before I leave I do have one more question. Where is Harry now?"  
  
"I don't know nor do I care. He was the bane of our existence his whole time he was here. Even if he killed that evil man." She screamed adding. "Now get out."  
  
"My pleasure." Severus responded as he stormed out towards the door turning he left with a parting shot. "I will be back. You had better pray you never meet me again." With that, he stormed out and looked at his watch cursing because he still had at least ten minutes before the portkey reactivated. He started walking to try and cool down. He could not however cool down with all these new thoughts in his head.  
  
How could Potter have hidden the abuse so well? That's when he realized all the flinches and how he had withdrawn into himself. He did not hide it all that well. We all just completely missed it he realized. He was used to studying his Slytherins for all these signs but no one had ever dreamed that the boy who lived could have been abused. Granted Harry had tried to hide it and he had done just about everything his Slytherins did to hide the abuse he had also done a remarkably well job of it but he still should have seen it. Severus berated himself. He could not believe how completely blind he had been. He knew he was not all to blame Minerva and Albus should have picked up on it but damn he helped troubled children all through out his years teaching. Had anyone helped Harry at all now or then. Severus sighed as he checked his watch again the portkey would activate now. He vowed to return and get the Dursleys as he had promised. He hissed out "Revelations" and now understood the password fully as he felt the familiar tug in his stomach.  
  
~~~~~~~~  
  
Evan was reading on the couch in his office while he was waiting for Severus to return. He had gone and taught his karate class and had only been back for about ten minutes but he figured by now Severus would be quite upset and was glad for having to the for thought to not let the portkey be able to reactivate for at least an hour and half. It also insured that Severus would not return before he had gotten home. He heard Severus's return about five minutes later he closed his book as he turned asking.  
  
"How was you visit, did you find what you had expected to find?"  
  
Severus trying very hard to keep his calm in front of the other stated quite harshly. "You know very well I did not now return my wands to me."  
  
"I will return them when I feel you are able to not go off and Avada the muggles you just visited. Now is there anything you'd like to discuss with me?" Evan questioned calmly with his face in an expressionless mask Severus himself had drilled into him while in school.  
  
"Those people!! Are you aware of the extent of abuse Harry put up with?" He asked resigned to not getting his wands back. Yes, he wanted them but he had this feeling that he would not be getting them back soon. However, he was Slytherin and he would try to take advantage and see what he could take advantage of. He knew when it was time to push and when not to push and this was definitely one of the times to not push the matter.  
  
"Yes." Evan stated while thinking. More than you could image.  
  
"Why didn't Harry ever tell anyone? Surely Albus could have done something?"  
  
"So he's Harry now is he? Probably because everyone including Albus already had enough things to deal with without adding his problems."  
  
"Yes, it is Harry now. He should have told us though we could have at least gotten him out of that house. Maybe he wouldn't have felt he had to leave in the end." Severus sighed the last part out.  
  
"It would have been even more reason to leave." Evan stated frankly.  
  
"Why do you say that?" Severus asked curiously.  
  
"What would have happened Severus? A Trial? Yes, punishment for their actions would have been insured and even removal from that place but think of the other consequences that no doubt would have occurred had there been a trial. You can't keep something like that a secret. The whole world would have found out. Imagine the press could have a field day. I could almost see the headlines now. "Boy who Lived" beaten, raped and starved by relatives. Not to mention the pity you are already undoubtedly feeling for him now. In one day, you have gone from Potter who could not stay and clean up his own mess to Poor Harry why didn't he tell us. Please, spare him your pity; he does not want not need yours or anyone else's pity all he ever asked was to be seen for himself. Just Harry. You only found out because he has always respected you and for some reason he wants you to understand. Your want to return and kill his relatives correct?" Evan finished.  
  
"Yes." Severus replied nastily.  
  
"So you honestly believe that is your choice to make? Does it even occur to you that he already has to many deaths on his conscious. I will agree when I found out I felt the same way. However, it is his decision to make not ours. I will respect that. Will you?" Evan asked raising an inquisitive eyebrow that really would have looked familiar had Severus not had too much on his mind already.  
  
Severus had too many opposing thoughts and feelings running around in his mind and yes his heart. Oh, he still wanted to take Harry's revenge for him but he could not deny the truth in what Evan had said. Finally after a long silence he spoke.  
  
"I will respect his decision. However if given the opportunity I will endeavor to change his mind."  
  
"You might just get that chance. Harry has requested that he would like to see you again, if you agree that is. He is not sure when but would at least like to know if he would be welcome to call on you in time." Evan replied.  
  
Severus nodded. "He has but to owl me with a time, place, and date. I will do my best to be there. It seems I owe him an apology that I would very much like to give in person. If you would not mind relaying another message as well.  
  
"That is?" Evan asked.  
  
"He will have no pity from me. But he will have a shoulder and willing ears should he ever wish to talk about anything." Severus replied with a small smile. Had Evan not had his features so completely masked Severus would have seen an amused look on his face. That was the closest he had ever seen to a true smile on the Potion masters face. He replied.  
  
"I will convey both messages. Do you have any other questions or concerns you wish to discuss before we close this matter?"  
  
"Actually Yes. Has Harry spoken to anyone about what he went through? Received any type of help, from friends or professionals?"  
  
Evan smiled as he answered, "Yes, he has spoken to Drake, Jazzy, Bill and myself about most of what he had endured. I assure you none of us judge or criticized gun about any of it."  
  
"Bill?" Severus inquired.  
  
"Yes, he is also an unspeakable. We all met at our bar downstairs one night. In fact, that is how Bill recruited us all. As far as I am aware, we are the only ones who actually know who he really is. He is on out team. Therefore, you see he is actually still quite involved in much of the clean up. We are regularly on loan to help the British ministry. Our identities however, are one of the best-kept secrets through. Bill is the only one who knows where or how to contact us. It is part of our agreement.  
  
Stunned yet again Severus only nodded his acknowledgement. He excused himself to go to his room after receiving his wands and potions back. The thoughts rampaging through his head. It seems today was a day of many unexpected revelations.  
  
~~~~~~~~  
  
Evan sighed as he rested his head on the back of the couch. He knew he had done the right thing it was just still too close for comfort. It was probably one of the hardest things he had done to remain so impassive with Severus but he just wasn't ready to reveal himself yet.  
  
Drake and Jazzy strolled in about ten minutes after Severus left. Drake raised an eyebrow as he asked.  
  
"How'd it go?"  
  
Evan smiled. "Better than I expected actually."  
  
"Does this mean I'm not going to be obligating him or at the very least kicking his ass?" Jazzy pouted.  
  
"I'm sure you'll have plenty of opportunities to kick people's asses on my behalf at hog warts my dear sister. As for the obliviateing No." Evan teased back.  
  
"See I told you sweetheart. You can trust Severus. My Godfather is a good person you just have to dig a bit to get passed the layers of snaky git. Drake replied.  
  
"How'd your class go?" Jazzy asked changing the subject as far as the verdict on Severus the jury was still out in her opinion.  
  
"Gook I managed to get Josh Shang to agree to take the class over after this Thursday. Did you two talk to Jan and Rita about managing the bar?"  
  
"Oh yes their ecstatic about doing it. By the way, we gave a go ahead on a going away party for us Friday night. We only asked that the staff and Regulars be allowed in." Jazzy replied. "Sounds like fun." Evan answered.  
  
"So are we still doing our usual movie night tonight?" Drake asked.  
  
"Sure, I wonder what Severus will think of it. But we seriously need to get moving on out reports for Bill. Let's work on them until around six. Then order Chinese. Sound like a plan?"  
  
"Sounds good." They chimed together. As they moved to their respective desks and began to work through the mound of paperwork.  
  
Around 5:30, they all started putting away their reports they'd been working on. Evan gathered the finished ones and sent them off to Bill. Jazzy left to go order the Chinese while Drake had gone to collect Severus from his room and Evan moved off to pick out some videos from their collection. Drake knocked through the open doorway to gain Severus's attention from his musings saying.  
  
"You seem to be thinking hard. You want to discuss any of it?" He asked noticing the puzzled expression on his godfathers face. He really wished he could tell him who he was but understood that for him to do that it would blow Evan cover.  
  
"You know about Harry and his relatives correct?" Severus asked.  
  
"Yes." Drake replied not even bothering to hide the look of contempt that crossed over his face.  
  
"I was wondering exactly how I might extract a subtle revenge on them." He replied unabashedly after noticing the look on Drake's face.  
  
Drake smiled slyly while he responded. "Oh, I wouldn't worry. Jazzy and I have already started something. Did you notice that their house looked a little run down and worn around the edges as well as their car?"  
  
"No, I hadn't but now that you mention it I do." Severus responded quizzically.  
  
"Well let's just say that Mr. Dursley hasn't been able to make any big deals with his drill company in quite awhile. In fact, the Dursleys haven't been able to afford much more than their house and car that they already have. In addition, Mrs. Dursley it seems has had to go out and find a part time job to help supplement their income. Their poor son Dudley hasn't been able to even keep a girlfriend for more than a couple of months. It seems that they all somehow manage to either forget about him completely, or believe all of the sudden that he is stalking them. But, that is just between us you understand. Misfortune seems to have been plaguing them for a couple of years now. Sad really I wonder who could be behind this unfortunate steak of bad luck. I'm sure it's just a rough couple of years that will probably never get better."  
  
Severus smiled his own sly smile as he heard all of this. "Indeed, I believe you would have done quite well in the slytherin house."  
  
Drake didn't reply to that but thought if he only knew. Then immediately changed the subject.  
  
"We always have a movie night on Sundays since we close the bar. Jazzy is ordering Chinese are you interested?" He knew well how his godfather enjoyed movies so he wasn't terribly surprised when Severus's face lit up.  
  
"Yes, I haven't seen a muggle movie in quite so time." Severus replied.  
  
"Well come on then Evan is picking the movies out now." Drake motioned towards the living room as he noticed Severus had changed out of his suit into a muggle T-shirt and some pajama pants. He remembered well his love for comfortable clothing. It must have come from wearing those heavy black robes all the time he mused. He followed the man to the living room. Jazzy had just arrived with their food she set it up on the coffee table handing out forks to everyone while asking Evan.  
  
"So what's on tonight viewing list?"  
  
"I was thinking a Monty Python marathon." Evan smiled at her.  
  
"Ooohh. It's been awhile since we saw that last. Sounds good. I absolutely love Search for the Holy Grail." She replied excitedly.  
  
Drake groaned playfully. He liked it too but it seemed like that's all they ever watched. He turned to Severus and said.  
  
"Hope you're in the mood for pointless nonsense." Earning glares from Jazzy and Evan.  
  
Severus who had never seen any of Monty Pythons movies just asked quietly. "Is it that bad?"  
  
Drake replied. "No, its actually pretty funny stuff. It just has absolutely no redeeming educational value what so ever. You also have to have a twisted sense of humor to appreciate it fully. Right up their ally actually." He motioned towards his wife and brother in law.  
  
"Hey." Jazzy and Evan replied tossing couch pillows at him.  
  
Drake dodged saying. "What it's true!"  
  
Jazzy shrugged and turned to Evan. "He's right you know?"  
  
Damn I hate it when he's right. Good thing it doesn't happen often." Evan replied playfully.  
  
Drake faked an offended look. Jazzy took pity on her husband and said. "You know I'm going to have to make up for that later and boost his ego."  
  
Drake perked up at that and Evan wisely let it pass as Drake sat down with Jazzy in the big over stuffed chair as he forked up some sesame chicken. Severus sat on the other end of the couch next to Evan. As they started the movie, they each dug into the cartons of take out passing them back and forth.  
  
They all enjoyed the food and movie. Evan and Jazzy were pleasantly surprised to see Severus actually enjoying the movie as well. When it ended, they all agreed to continue with the marathon.  
  
Soon everyone was falling asleep. Jazzy and Drake in the chair and Severus on the couch next to Evan. Evan studied the man next to him under his drooping eyelids, he really was quite handsome when he relaxed he decided as he fell asleep sliding down the couch into Severus's lap. Severus woke when he felt the weight softly crashing in his lap. He smiled softly as he buried a hand into Evan hair. He decided he really like Evan and wanted to get to know him better. He fell back asleep with his hand in Evan's hard and head resting on the armrest of the couch just looking at the younger man asleep in his lap with a smile on his face. 


End file.
